


Размышления

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih





	Размышления

Уже несколько дней подряд меня преследует чувство, что за мной следит что-то жуткое. Что если я однажды обернусь назад, то увижу за спиной клуб чёрного дыма, в котором можно различить человеческое лицо, искаженное жуткой злобой или первобытным ужасом. 

Или я встречусь взглядом с жуткой девочкой, напоминающей фильм "Звонок", смотрящей на меня кровожадно и пугающе. Постоянное ощущение преследования чего-то страшного пугает меня даже в кровати, когда я ворочаюсь в попытках заснут и пугаюсь каждого звука, доносящегося из открытого окна. Несколько дней подряд я включаю свет в своём коридоре днём, потому что туда проникает слишком мало солнечного света, и он постоянно находится в жутковатой полутьме. 

В последнее время я очень боюсь темноты, даже не непроглядной тьмы, а просто темноты, которая бывает в обычных ванных комнатах без окон. 

Спустя нескольких часов раздумий, вместо которых я должна была давно спать, я понимаю, что все мои страхи - это не паранойя или шизофрения. Это самый что ни на есть естественный страх многих старшеклассников - страх перед будущим. 

Моё будущее неизвестно мне: я не знаю в какой ВУЗ пойду, чем буду заниматься, как назову своих кошек, за какого человека выйду замуж, добьюсь ли я чего-нибудь в жизни. Мне неизвестно, будет ли моё будущее ярким и безоблачным, как сегодняшнее небо, или же оно будет тёмным и страшным, как коридор в моей квартире. 

То, что несколько дней смотрит мне в спину жутким взглядом - это мои бесконечные размышления о будущем.   
Промежутке времени, о котором я ничего не могу сказать наперёд или вообще начать задумываться об этом. Я боюсь будущего, всего неизвестного и непонятного, как, например, чёрные дыры в космосе или алгебра.


End file.
